In order to make it possible for mechanical watches to accomplish functions of an electronic watch, even an online watch, whilst avoiding integrating electronic components in the body of the watch cases, electronic straps have been designed which are provided with means for fixing to a mechanical watch case. All the electronic components are integrated in the strap, providing it with numerous functionalities, such as monitoring the physical activity of the wearer of the strap, informing the wearer of a call or message coming in on a smartphone attached to the strap, long-distance controlling of an electronic device, etc.
From this perspective, it is important to be able to notify the wearer of the strap of any sort of event or state relating to the activity of the strap and/or of the electronic device to which the strap is attached. An event or a state relating to the activity of the strap and/or of the electronic device to which the strap is attached is by way of example but non-limiting: activation or deactivation of a function of the strap, the progress of a function by the strap (for example measurements recorded by the sensors of the strap), establishment or completion of a data transfer between the strap and the electronic device, the progress of a data transfer between the strap and the electronic device, receipt of a call or of a message by the electronic device, etc.